The present invention relates generally to storage resources, and more particularly to reusing a duplexed storage resource.
System loggers typically comprise a set of services that allows an application to write, browse, and delete log data. Typically, system logger services can be used to merge data from multiple instances of an application. A common log of all updates across systems connected to a database is generally maintained so that in the event the database is damaged, it can be restored from a backup copy. Typically, log data from applications are merged across the systems into a log stream (i.e., a collection of data in log blocks residing in a coupling facility and on a direct access storage device).